


I've Come Up With a New Recipe

by FlowingRiverAshes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "i've come up with a new recipe", Ardyn is an ass, Betrayal, Chocobos, Episode Gladiolus Spoilers, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Episode Prompto Spoilers, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealous Prompto, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Older Ignis, Outdoor Sex, Personal Gameplay, Prompto has poor impulse control, Slow Burn, Smut, Soul-Searching, Stargazing, Teasing, They're one big family, Traveling, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jealous Luna, like lots of fluff, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingRiverAshes/pseuds/FlowingRiverAshes
Summary: In which Gladiolus is hopelessly in love, Ignis is ever the existentialist, Prompto is constantly in a crisis and Noctis is just trying to figure things out, while the entire world is going to shit around them.All characters, direct quotes and direct plot moments are property of Square Enix and the Final Fantasy franchise. This summary has been edited with the tags to reflect the changed course of the story.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on, Iggy," Gladio teased, rubbing the sore spot on his chest from where Ignis had punched him surprisingly hard. 

The slender man's face was flushed red and one strand of his usually rigid hair style had come loose from the bunch, a whisp of honey blond across a proud forehead. "I swear to the Six, Gladio, if you touch my ass one more time I will kill you, and I won't bother with a phoenix." 

The large man burst out laughing and brushed his own hair off of his face. "I'll have you know I didn't just touch your ass, baby. I slapped it. Call it what it is."

The sight of the normally composed Ignis unable to utter a word was truly one for the record books. After a solid minute of stammering, he stopped and took a deep breath, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Without another word he turned and went back into the RV, slamming the door shut behind him.

Gladiolus sighed and sat in the lawn chair outside, barely able to fit into it and barely giving a shit. He almost felt bad for flustering Ignis so badly. Or, at least he would, if the blush that rose from the tall man's chest to his cheeks and ears wasn't so damn cute.

 Inside, Ignis was having an existential crisis. Even pacing the length of the RV didn't help. The flush refused to fade from his skin and he could still feel Gladio's hand on his ass. Prompto stepped out of the shower and did a double take.

"Did we get attacked while I was in there?" he asked, reaching for his jeans and shaking the water out of his messy blond hair. 

"Not exactly," Ignis replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose in the same nervous habit that he'd had for years. 

"He's just embarrassed I got a handful of his ass, don't worry about him," Gladio called. Prompto burst out laughing.

"Again?"

"Yes, regrettably. I will have to establish boundaries on what constitutes sexual harassment, apparently," Ignis retorted, earning a disgruntled huff from the man outside. 

Noctis poked his head in the back door, looking pissed off and holding a huge fish on a very frayed line. "I caught dinner, and y'all better appreciate it. When are-- uh, Specs? You good?"

"Gladio got his royal posterior again," Prompto laughed, ducking the glove thrown at his head as Noctis snickered. 

"Y'know you could just tell him to stop, right?"

"Does anyone have ears? I tell him that every time it happens," Ignis replied sourly, pushing the strand of hair on his forehead back up with the rest of it. The boys just grinned at him.

Seeing that he had no supporters inside or out, he decided that the best way to clear his head would be to not be there.

He very carefully avoided eye contact with the muscled man outside and jogged to the Regalia. 

"Iggy, I caught dinner! Where are you going?" Noctis called, brandishing the fish.

"Out for a drive. I will be back in a while," he replied, climbing into the car and sighing with relief at finally being alone.

Gladiolus frowned and stood up, watching Ignis fumble with the keys for a second before slowly pulling out and driving away. Maybe he had taken it too far at last. The thought made him sad, but he'd expected it from the get go.

Ignis drove the speed limit up the long, winding cliff road, finally able to relax and think about things.

He wasn't mad at Gladio for his antics at all. He was much more angry at himself for the way that he found himself reacting to it. He could never help the blushing, which was more embarrassing than anything, or the heat that spread through his body at the slightest touch from his companion.

He shivered as he remembered one of Gladio's more tender moments, while Ignis had been making a stew from the meat they had obtained from a nearby herd of deer. He'd been startled by two large hands settling onto his hips, fitting just as well there as they did on the hilt of a broadsword, and a muscular chest pressing against his back as Gladio inquired about the readiness of the stew.

He was ashamed to admit his fondness for those moments, the longing to reciprocate but constantly being both afraid and embarrassed. He was ashamed of the way his friend wanted to be more than that (that much was painfully obvious to literally everyone) and his reluctance to do anything of the sort.

He was afraid of becoming emotionally attached to someone in the way that Gladio wanted, especially after watching Regis mourn the loss of his queen. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Gladio.

"Hey babe. Are you okay?"

Ignis couldn't decide between smiling or scowling, so he kept a neutral expression and pulled over to watch the sun set.

"I'm fine, Gladio. And don't call me babe."

"Sure, whatever you say, babe. Listen, the kids are going nuts back here. Noctis is eying that fish like he wants to eat it whole."

Ignis chuckled at the mental image, and a mile away Gladiolus smiled. Ignis' laugh was a rarity and he loved to hear it. 

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way back. Don't let them eat each other. Would you mind starting a fire for me?"

"Anything for you, Iggy. I'll keep Prompto from eating the bush."

Ignis hung up and couldn't help the small smile that slid onto his face. He was beginning to find Gladio's pet names more endearing than annoying, much to his own dismay. There was just something so lovely and domestic about them, even coming from a very tall, muscled, scarred man with a half-shaved head and a sword bigger than Ignis. To each their own.

He pulled into the gas station next to the RV to find Gladio waiting for him, arms crossed and propped up against the pillar to the gas station sign. Prompto was laying on the grass a short distance away, making up an impressive soliloquy about how his stomach was devouring his hard earned six-pack. Noctis was by the fire scrubbing the scales off of his impressive catch, clothes laid out to dry from what Ignis could only assume had been the fish winning a tug of war with the rod. He seemed hungry enough to actually focus on his task for once. 

Gladio opened the door for Ignis, who was caught off guard by the gesture. The big man seemed unusually quiet. 

Ignis took the silent opportunity to wipe down the Regalia's windshield, tossing his jacket into the back and rolling up his sleeves while Gladio refueled the car. They worked in silence for a moment, Gladio watching his friend reach across the car with strong arms and nimble fingers with appreciation in his gaze and a burning in his chest.

Finally, as Ignis was pulling off his now-soaked gloves, Gladio took a deep breath and spoke.

"Y'know, Ignis, I would have stopped if you asked."

Ignis shoved his gloves in his back pocket and turned to face his companion, watching the thick biceps curl as he put the pump back in place and closed the gas tank.

"I have told you to stop, many times," he replied lightly, pushing his glasses back up to hide the shaking of his hand.

"No, I mean ask. Like, sincerely ask me. I will stop," came the response, and the silence that followed was deafening.

Ignis could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest, threatening to give his feelings away. This was it. This was his chance to say no, to step back and let it all fall away. This was exactly what he'd been hoping for.

Gladio watched his face, searching for some clue of what the smaller man was thinking. Sadly, he had the face of a diplomat, and nothing showed. 

The Trials of Gilgamesh had been nothing in the face of this new kind of fear, he mused dryly. His chest hurt with the thought that Ignis would ask, that he would be forced to give up the one thing he wanted the most. It was what he'd expected from the first time he ever made a physical move, after slapping his friend's ass once the incredibly vicious Marlboro was dead, happy to be alive and happy to feel something.

Ignis could see the anxiety in Gladio's eyes, how they shifted back and forth looking for something.

He opened his mouth to say it, to make his fears go away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to end what he had come to treasure so much in the past few months, even if he was ashamed to admit it.

Instead, he smiled, and started walking past Gladio to the fire. "Come on, Gladio. Prompto is about to reach the dramatic death scene of his little play."

Behind him, Gladio stood open-mouthed, staring at Ignis' back as he walked away.  _He hadn't asked._


	2. Chapter 2

It took a long time for the fish to cook, given the fact that the water was unseasonably cold. Ignis took up his post by the fire, turning the fish occasionally, lost in thought. 

Prompto and Noctis occupied themselves by sparring, sometimes busting out a potion when one of them got overzealous. Meanwhile, Gladio stood back and watched, still in shock. The firelight dancing over Ignis' face did great things for his bone structure and he certainly was not going to ignore the view.

He crept up behind Ignis, grinning, and put his hands on the older man's shoulders, making him jump.

The touch was welcomed, but Ignis still tensed up, not used to receiving physical affection. Gladio's fingers began to massage soft circles into his shoulders and the sides of his neck, warm and calloused from years of wielding heavy weaponry. Against his own will, Ignis relaxed into his friend's touch with a soft sigh, letting the tingles run through his body as usual, relishing the contact without wanting to react too much.

Gladio felt the change and smiled, letting his hands work out the kinks in Ignis' neck and upper back, even earning an appreciative moan when he cracked his back by mistake. "Long day, huh?" he asked quietly, not wanting to pop the delicate bubble that they found themselves in.

Ignis let his head roll back a little, enjoying the massage a little too much for his own comfort, and let his eyes close for a moment. It completely disarmed Gladio, looking down at the normally stern, calculating face that now bore an expression of complete contentment. "Very," he sighed after a moment, moving his neck a little to let Gladio's fingers continue their work. 

Prompto glanced up from sparring and ducked Noctis' sword before smacking him to look. Noctis glanced up and grinned at the sight of Gladio smiling down at Ignis, who appeared to be sincerely enjoying a neck massage. "Aw, that's cute. Hey Prom, take a picture."

Prompto did as he was asked, showing the result to his best friend. They agreed to keep it for a later date, not knowing what was budding between the two older men. 

Gladiolus stopped the massage, allowing his fingers to trace up Ignis' neck and across his strong jawline. He could feel Ignis tense up again, but when he stopped moving his hands, Ignis very gently moved his head so that Gladio's hand was almost cupping his face.

He refused to open his eyes, knowing that if he did, the moment would be ruined. Very slowly, Gladio ran his thumbs across the soft, smooth skin of Ignis' face, admiring the strong cheekbones and sharp jawline and the curve of his lips. A loud pop from the fire startled both of them, making Ignis open his eyes with a small jump. Silver grey met golden brown as they stared at each other, not moving, barely breathing.

Both men felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the other. Ignis' hand fisted at his side as he tried to resist it, fingernails digging hard into his palm. The fire popped again and Ignis used it as an excuse to stand up, regretfully pulling his face out of Gladio's hands so that he could check on the fish, which was very close to burning. "Food's ready," he called, grateful for the firelight that hid the red of his cheeks.

The fish was delicious, as always. Ignis made sure to sit on the opposite side of the fire as Gladio, much to the other man's disappointment. Some kind of line had been crossed, and neither one really knew what to do with the other. The tension was enough that even Noctis noticed, and he decided that it would be his mission in life to get those two to admit their feelings to each other. With his endless, ever-so-tactful ways.

"So, Prompto said that you wanted to talk to me, Specs," Noct said around a mouthful of fish. Prompto choked on his greens and turned bright red. 

"What...?" Ignis asked, confused. 

"Something about sexual harassment rules?"

Ignis looked back down at his plate, the heat in his face intensifying. This whole blushing thing was really inconvenient.

"Well, uh..."

"I didn't mean it that way, Noct," Prompto interrupted, trying to save his embarrassed friend. Noct raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Oh really? How did you mean it?"

"Well, um, Iggy was protesting the amount of PDA that Gladio and I give you two all the time. It's uh, it's a little much for the poor guy."

"You don't give me any PDA?" Noctis replied, thoroughly confused.

Thinking fast, Prompto responded the only way he could think of. Which, for his poor impulse control, was a very bad thing.

Noctis' plate clattered to the ground as he dropped it in shock when Prompto leaned over and planted a kiss right on his lips. It lasted a second, maybe longer, as Ignis and Gladio stared at the pair in mild horror.

Prompto pulled away and stuffed his mouth with fish to avoid saying anything else that would get him in trouble. Silence fell over the campfire as the Prince stared at his best friend, unable to say a word, while the other two exchanged concerned looks. 

Ignis had known that Prompto had a crush on Noctis for... well, as long as he could remember them being friends, actually. He never thought he'd do something that impulsive though, especially on his behalf.

Noctis felt like his entire world had been upended. He'd just been joking around with Ignis, he hadn't meant to make anyone so uncomfortable. But he certainly hadn't expected Prompto of all people to do that.

His lips burned like he'd roasted them in the fire and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Uh... Prom?"

Prompto grunted a little to show he was listening but refused to make eye contact for fear of what he might see.

"Why... why did you do that?"

The blond swallowed hard and sighed. "You said I don't give you PDA. Well, there's your PDA. I think I'm gonna go take a walk."

He got up and left, heading off towards the woods.

Ignis and Noctis locked eyes over the flames. "Well?" Ignis asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to go after him?"

"Why? He wants to take a walk." Typical Noctis.

"He just kissed you, your Majesty. I think you should go talk to him."

Noctis was quiet for a minute. "Why though?"

"Why did he kiss you? I dunno, Sleeping Beauty. I think you can figure it out," Gladio replied sarcastically, finishing his meal and standing to collect the abandoned dishes. 

Another second of silence followed, and then Noctis stood and jogged towards his fast-retreating friend, leaving the others to their own devices.

Ignis watched him go and sighed. Their group of friends was rapidly evolving into something much different.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Gladio asked after a long moment of silence as they stared out towards the woods where the boys had run off. 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ignis replied with a sigh, standing up and stretching. He turned and took the plates from his friend, who was still absentmindedly staring into nothing. "I think Prompto has poor impulse control and Noct has no tact."

The camp fell into silence save the soft pops of the fire and the clinking of dishes being washed inside the RV. Gladio sat on the ground by the fire, mind lost in thought. He wondered what would happen if he were to sneak up on Ignis and kiss him like that. The thought made him snort quietly, imagining his companion stabbing him with something or breaking a finger. Just because Ignis hadn't asked him to stop didn't mean that he was okay with taking their relationship to the next level.

He reached up to brush his hair out of his face and his fingers touched the still-tender new scar across his forehead, a reminder of what he had gone through to come back to his friends in one piece and confident in his own abilities. The next morning, they would leave for Altissia, where Noctis would be reunited with the love of his life and make a pact with the Hydrean. The long car rides, the light-hearted camping, the delicious home-cooked meals would all stop once they reached this new destination. The thought made a deep sadness bloom in his chest, the heavy kind that no amount of deep breathing can force away.

Ignis looked up to the window above the sink and saw Gladio illuminated by the firelight, devastatingly handsome and... tired. He finished washing the last dish and went back outside to sit down next to his companion. "A gil for your thoughts?" he said after a moment. The moon by this time had risen high above them, offering a fascinating contrast between its silver light and the golden glow of the fire, painting both men as beautiful portraits under the stars. Ignis stretched out his legs to warm them and was surprised when Gladio turned and laid down perpendicular to rest his head on the slender man's lap.

"Gladio?"

"Hm?"

The response was little more than a deep grumble in his chest, but it was enough to set Ignis' imagination running wild, and he turned his head towards the RV to hide his blush.

"What... what is this? This thing that you have for me." This thing that WE have, he thought, but kept his mouth shut.

Gladio thought about it for a moment and then surprised his friend with an amused chuckle. "I don't know," he admitted. "I have... um. Feelings. For you. And I don't know what to do about it."

Ignis thought about it for a moment, but was startled when Gladio jumped a little. He looked down to find his hand woven through the soft black strands of Gladio's hair, not pulling, just there. He paused in his movement and started to pull away when his friend grabbed his arm and held his hand in place. He smiled and resumed combing through the jagged haircut, still in thought.

"I don't know what to do about it either. I've never had... well, feelings like that before. This is very new to me."

"Do you think you could give me a chance, Iggy?"

The soft tone and pet name could easily have melted Ignis into a puddle of goo, but somehow, he managed to stay together. His heartbeat could have beat out a chocobo in speed. "I... I don't know. And it's not because of you," he added hastily, watching Gladio's face settle into a diplomatically neutral expression. "I just... I don't even know how to say it."

"Scared?" Gladio whispered. 

"Yeah," he sighed. 

"Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Prompto!" Noctis called, jogging into the woods after his fast retreating friend. Prompto didn't even turn around, simply jamming his shaking hands into his pockets and speeding up. "Prompto, wait a second! Come back!" His friend simply sped up more, almost running in the opposite direction.

Fuck, Noctis thought, picking up speed. Prompto was much, much faster than him. There was no way he would catch him at this rate.

Thinking quickly, Noctis summoned one of Ignis' old daggers from his armiger and hurled it as hard as he could in the direction of his best friend. It lodged itself firmly in a tree pretty close and Noctis warped to it, reaching out in vain to try and grab the now-sprinting man. "Fuck, Prompto! Slow down! Let me talk to you!"

He threw the dagger again, wincing as it planted itself right in the fleshy part of Prompto's upper arm, and warped to it anyway, potion in hand.

"Dude, what the hell?" Prompto asked, pulling the knife out and tossing it back at his raven-haired friend. "That hurt!"

"If you'd stopped moving, my aim would have been better," Noct retorted, breaking the potion over the ugly wound, which sealed itself up without even a scar. "Why were you running?"

"Because you were chasing me, duh. I want to be left alone."

"Too bad, I'm not leaving you alone. Not after that stunt you pulled back at camp."

"I was just trying to make Ignis feel less uncomfortable," Prompto protested, pulling his arm away. "I didn't mean to make you mad, I just went too far. I didn't mean anything by it."

Noctis grabbed his arm again and pulled him off balance, slamming his back into the tree and pinning him there, staring straight into his wide, crystal blue eyes. 

"Yeah? Look me right in the eye and tell me you meant nothing."

He didn't know what kind of response he would get, or even what one he wanted. All he knew was that his heart was pounding out of his chest and his face was flushed with more than just exertion.

Prompto opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, several times over trying to think of something to say. He gave a defeated sigh and slumped against the rough bark. The Prince's hands so rough against his arms made him tingle in very distracting ways and he really wished that he could warp out of the situation like the man currently holding him could.

"Okay, fine. I meant something. Happy?"

"What did you mean?"

Prompto scowled and turned his head to hide the embarrassment on his face. And then nearly jumped out of his skin when a soft kiss was pressed to his neck, just under his jaw. "I, uh..."

Noctis pulled away, more shocked at his own action than anything. "You what?"

Prompto stared at him, wide eyed and bright red. "Um."

They stood in silence for a second, and then Noctis broke the silence. "Hey, Prom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Kiss me again."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love the fact that this story is running away from me :")

Ignis woke up to his alarm with a start, bleary eyed and confused.

He was absolutely positive that he'd been sitting outside with Gladio talking as they waited for their younger companions to come back, so finding a soft bed instead of grass underneath him came as quite the shock. As he adjusted to his surroundings, he heard the telltale snoring of his large friend above him, which told him that somehow, both of them had made it in last night. 

He got up and stretched, becoming acutely aware as his lean body arched back that he was only wearing his dress slacks and belt. No shoes or shirt could be found. Blushing, he looked up to find Gladio awake and watching him breathlessly, as if he would vanish at any second. Ignis had never been shy, but under the striking gold eyes of his companion he wished he could find a shirt. 

"Lookin good, Specs," Gladio said finally. Ignis rubbed his bare chest with his hand, trying not to make eye contact. 

"Uh, thanks. Why are we inside?"

Gladio grinned and sat up, narrowly avoiding smashing his head off the ceiling. "You fell asleep waiting for the kids to get back, so I brought you inside."

The thought of resting against his friend's bare chest and being in his arms, asleep or not, made Ignis turn an even deeper red. He ran a hand through the disheveled mess that was his hair. "Oh. Alright then. Where did you put my shirt?"

"In your closet. Didn't want you getting mad at me for anything else," his companion laughed, jumping down and making his way into the kitchen. Ignis turned to say something and immediately turned away, bracing himself on the edge of the bed to keep from staggering back in shock. In all the years he had known and worked with Gladiolus Amicitia, he had never known the man to sleep in the nude... until right that second.

"Um... Gladio?"

"Yeah, babe?"

If Ignis were the stammering type, he really would have been in for it. "Can you, um, put some pants on?"

His request was met with a hearty laugh. "Aw, Iggy, don't be such a prude. I worked hard for this bod, sometimes I just want to show it off."

Ignis' pants had grown painfully tight and he was pretty sure that if he tried to stand back up, he would fall and make a fool of himself, so he pretended to make the bed. The image of Gladio's toned ass and thighs was burned into the backs of his eyelids. How the hell was that man tanned ALL OVER?

He jumped and almost hit his head on the underside of the bunk as two large hands settled on his hips, pulling him backward and colliding him with a very muscled chest and torso. He could feel Gladio against his ass, semi-hard and hot, could feel the pounding of his own heartbeat headed south and leaving him lightheaded. Chapped lips pressed against his bare shoulder and left fire on his skin. His mouth was so dry he couldn't speak even if he wanted to.

Gladio felt the tenseness in the lean man's body and kissed his shoulder again, knowing that Ignis wasn't even close to being used to something like this. Very slowly, giving him the opportunity to say no at any time, he reached around to the front of Ignis' pants, carefully undoing the double button and slipping his hand inside. Ignis was rock hard, almost painfully so, and the touch of Gladio's hand made him whimper involuntarily.

The sound went straight to Gladio's cock, making him press even more against Ignis' ass. He slipped his hand under the silk boxers Ignis wore and wrapped his hand around his length, impressive for such a slight man. His rough hand was almost too much, as Ignis shut his eyes and let his head fall back against his friend's shoulder. He wanted to say no but at the same time wanted something, anything, from the hand on his dick.

Gladio paused, letting his companion get used to the sensation, before using his other hand to carefully slide the dress slacks and boxers right off, letting them pool on the floor as he took in Ignis' pale, naked body. He put his now-free hand on the man's stomach, pulling him close, letting his own cock slip between Ignis' thighs. 

The guttural moan that escaped Ignis' lips could have finished him right there, but he kept going, wanting to see just how far he could take this. He began moving his hand, slow at first, then faster, pumping Ignis' shaft and leaving teeth marks in his shoulder. The sudden change of pace broke the older man's restraint and he began moving his hips, trying desperately to feel more of Gladiolus. In the process, he tightened his legs, effectively using his thighs to jerk his friend off. 

"Fuck," Ignis gasped, bucking harder, feeling heat pool in his gut. Gladio went faster, loving every tiny sound that came from his partner's flushed lips, loving the slack expression on his face and the gasps for air. 

"Come for me, baby," Gladio growled in his ear, and Ignis went tense, hand flying up to fist in Gladio's hair as he came over his knuckles and into the crumpled blanket on the bed, barely-audible obscenities still streaming from his mouth. 

It was too much for Gladiolus, who bit into Ignis' bare shoulder as he came between his thighs.

The two stood in silence for a moment, gasping for air. 

Finally, Ignis spoke, voice rough. "Um. Thank you? I think?"

Gladio laughed and pulled away, both men missing the presence of the other almost immediately, to grab a towel. "You're welcome, hot stuff."

Ignis blushed and used the offered cloth to wipe off his legs, throwing it and the blanket into the laundry bin. He then remembered something he'd been about to ask before their impromptu session. "Uh, Gladio?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really carry me inside?"

His friend grinned as he pulled on a pair of boxers. "Yep. You were real cute, too, all snuggled up like a little kid. Wouldn't even let go of my jacket, had to take it off to put you down."

Sure enough, the leather jacket was resting just underneath the pillow. Ignis smiled, touched that his friend seemed to care so much, and then frowned when he saw Gladio watching him fondly. "We, um. We can't do that again."

"Why not? Did you not like it?" The concern in Gladio's voice was audible.

Ignis gave an awkward laugh, running his hand through his hair and bending down to pick up his boxers and pants. "No, I liked it. It's just, we're on a mission. We have duties to the Prince and a kingdom to save. Plus, I for one don't fancy either of our favorite idiots walking in on us."

Gladio sighed and awkwardly scratched his upper arm. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just... God damn it."

Ignis opened his mouth to agree with that sentiment and was immediately silenced by his companion pulling him close and kissing him harshly. His entire body immediately set itself on fire and he kissed back without thinking, responding to the urgency in Gladio's lips without any hesitation.

It felt like an eternity before Ignis pulled away, panting, lips bruised. Gladio's eyes were dark and lustful, but also sad, like he'd reached a decision. "You're right. We can't do this any more. I'm sorry."

The two men went around the RV in silence, two hearts breaking in the same space.

It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"Um, Ignis?"

"Yes?"

"Did the kids ever come back?"

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Normally, Prompto had no problem following the Prince's orders, but for the first time in his life he had been shocked speechless. His wide open green eyes roamed Noctis' face, searching for any sign of joking. "Noct-"

"I said, kiss me again." The dark young man's expression was indecipherable and his tone brooked no argument. So, naturally, Prompto argued. He sighed, heart heavy with both longing and sadness, and dropped his gaze. 

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember the point of our mission? The reason we're here doing everything? I can't distract you, you need-"

"Bullshit," Noctis growled, tightening his stance and moving his face closer to the shaking blond. "The only thing I  _need_ is for you to do what you're told." 

"And when have I ever done that, Your Highness?" Prompto spat, arousal quickly being replaced by anger. Noctis blinked in surprise- he hadn't expected this level of resistance. Had he misjudged the situation? Prompto shoved him away with a tinge of regret. "Listen here,  _Prince._ I've loved you since we were kids. You have no idea how much I want to obey you, I'm literally shaking." He held up a trembling hand to prove his point, brow furrowed. "And it's because I love you that I refuse to be a booty call. Besides," he added bitterly, turning away as he spoke. "What would Luna say?"

He walked away into the woods, leaving his best friend to stare after him wordlessly. 

As soon as Prompto was out of sight, Noctis sank to the forest floor, mind racing, unable to process the river of emotions running through him. Shame, guilt, anger, sadness, everything balled up into one and more that he'd never had to feel before. But most of all, Noctis was embarrassed. Prompto had reminded him of the woman who had been his motivation for weeks now, the one reason he'd kept fighting, the woman he loved and couldn't wait to marry... and the fact that he'd been all too willing to throw it away because he was thinking with his dick.

Noctis loved Luna very much. That much he knew. So why did it hurt so damn much to watch Prompto walk away?

While the Prince was preoccupied with his crisis, Prompto had risen above the situation. Literally.

Climbing the tree let him move without thinking, without having to acknowledge the pain in his chest for just a few moments longer. But as he approached the top and the rising sun, he became aware of the tears streaking down his freckled face, dripping from his chin to the soft fabric of his shirt. He nestled himself among the branches and watched the sun rise, delicate features painted blazing gold and red. In his mind's eye, he watched Noctis leave the Altissian dock, running into the arms of the tall, beautiful woman that he had loved since childhood.

They would be married once all this was over, he knew. The marriage was never about the country alliance, though it was certainly a benefit. Prompto could think of no better couple than Luna and his friend even though he wished it were him. He could still remember all those years ago, being fifteen years old and in love, the day that Noctis proudly announced that his father would be marrying him off to the gorgeous young Oracle when he turned twenty. 

Prompto had left class holding back tears, and had spent the next three days inconsolable. His adopted parents knew and asked if he wanted to be transferred out, but he vehemently refused. If he couldn't love his Prince that way, then he would be his best friend.

That philosophy had held true for five years, and today was the day that it would all fall apart.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tree trunk, enjoying the feeling of the sun warming his face. In his pocket, a text buzzed to his phone. It was Noctis.

"Come down, please."

He sighed deeply and looked down. Peering up at him through the foliage was a pair of crystal blue eyes. Both men were surprised to see tears in the eyes of the other. Prompto replied to the text instead of out loud- "No."

Noctis grumbled a little, and Prompto went back to watching the sunrise, unconcerned with what his friend would say. It didn't matter anymore, really. They'd be heading to Altissia soon enough, and there Prompto would say goodbye for the last time, since Luna would escort the Prince to the rest of the Six.

He jumped as Noctis clambered up next to him, finding a precarious perch on the adjacent branch. "Prom..."

"I don't want to talk, Noct," Prompto said quietly, not looking at him. "What I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for what I said. Please go back to camp and get some sleep. We'll be leaving soon."

"Not yet. I have something to say," Noctis replied in the same even tone. 

Prompto waited, breath catching in his throat. 

"You weren't wrong. I shouldn't have tried to force you. I just..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I let my emotions get the better of me, and for a minute I forgot about Luna."

Prompto snorted and lifted his head to look at his friend. "You really forgot the Oracle? Most beautiful woman in the world, according to you?"

Noctis blushed and ducked his head. "Well, it wasn't Luna who kissed me over dinner, was it?"

"No, I guess it wasn't."

The men sat in silence for a minute.

"Have you really loved me for that long?"

Prompto smiled sadly. "Yeah. Stupid, huh? I never did have good impulse control."

"It's not stupid. You can't help who you fall in love with. Look at Gladio, he's hopeless."

That made both of them laugh, and the tension in the air eased a little, making it easier to breathe.

"I don't want to go to Altissia," Prompto said with a sigh. Noctis raised an eyebrow. 

"Why not? New food, new photoshoot opportunities, gondolas..."

"I'm going to have to say goodbye, aren't I?" His tone was bitter and the laughter of the moment before faded away. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him to look at Noctis, who looked offended and upset.

"Prompto Argentum, you really think I'd abandon you?" Silence dropped, giving Noct his answer. His grip on Prompto tightened. "Regardless of your feelings for me, or my feelings for you, I am not leaving you behind. You and Ignis and Gladio are all coming with me. You are my best friend," he added earnestly, drawing a small smile out of the sad blond, "and we're in this together."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

The monotonous drone of the boat speeding across the crystal blue waves didn't take long to put Prompto to sleep. Noctis smiled as his best friend's head lolled to one side, spiky blond hair tickling the Prince's neck. They had walked back to the RV together earlier that morning after sitting in the tree for what seemed like forever, running into a nearly-hysterical Ignis as they approached the remains of the campfire. Neither had spoken for the rest of the day, savoring each other's company but needing the space that words would fill too quickly.

Ignis sighed as the dark youth moved slightly and guided the sleeping man's head into his lap. He was in pretty much the same boat as them-- since their... encounter earlier, he and Gladio had not spoken at all. He wished there was some way to make the emptiness that came with his duty go away, but it seemed that it would be a pervasive feeling. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" he asked finally. Noctis rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and didn't speak for a moment. When he did, it was not what Ignis had expected to hear.

"Am I doing the right thing, Iggy?"

The sun shone off the older man's glasses and he blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Marrying Luna."

Understanding now dawned on Ignis' face and he carefully considered how he would answer the young man's question. "Well... technically, yes. Your marriage will spark hope and inspiration across both nations and undermine the fear that the Empire uses to control the citizens. It's a strong match, an Oracle and a King of Lucis." Noctis' face fell. He wasn't sure what he'd been hoping for, or why the answer didn't solve his internal turmoil.

Ignis saw the look and raised a hand to stop his musings. "On the other hand," he continued, "what is technically right for everyone else may not be right for you. Your betrothal is void with the death of your father, since it was made in good faith and not by treaty, and no one will expect you to be married with the arrival of this war. Unless you love her and wish to continue, you do not have to marry her. It is entirely up to you."

They sat in silence for a long while, watching Prompto sleep. 

"Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught Ignis by surprise. As he deliberated his answer, Gladio turned to the wheel, pretending to be disinterested in the conversation and focusing on navigating the tricky strait they were approaching.

"Yes, once," he replied, pushing that errant strand of hair back from his face and praying that he was speaking quiet enough that Gladio couldn't hear. He didn't want to deal with this confusion right now.

"What's it like?" Noctis pressed. Maybe there was an ulterior motive for his questions, maybe he was simply a man trying to figure our his own emotional landscape. Either way, Ignis had sworn to never lie to his Prince.

"It's... warm. Unfamiliar. It feels more like home than anything I've ever felt, like that's the safest place to be." Gladio's fingers tightened on the wheel and a lump formed in his throat. Ignis was using present tense, so either he was being played for a fool, or Ignis had some incredibly complex feelings towards their relationship that he had straight up decided to ignore.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I suppose. I put it in suspension because the time wasn't right, and because I was scared."

"Ignis Scientia, scared of emotional vulnerability?" Noctis laughed, but Ignis did not return the humor.

"Yes," he said simply, and Noctis stopped laughing. "I watched your father mourn your mother for years. The pain never left him, and he was never the same. I know you noticed it too, but it was my father's job to help him through it, and Regis simply could not stop grieving. The road we walk is a dangerous one and it is very possible that I or the one I love could be killed, and then where would the other be? Empty, void of purpose, the thing that made life worth living snatched away. I would rather exist lonely if it meant that I did not have to suffer that."

The boat fell into a thick, uncomfortable silence, and Ignis could feel the heat rising to his face as Noctis stared at him. He swore he could feel Gladio's eyes burning through the back of his head, looking for answers that he likely wouldn't find. Gladio, for the first time in a long time, felt on the verge of tears. Ignis was right, and he knew it, but the idea of living without him while the two were still living seemed somehow even worse. He had so much to say, wanted to memorize every curve and shape of him, yet would probably never get the chance.

They were all saved from their melancholy thoughts by the simultaneous trumpeting, indicating their arrival to the Altissian port, and the awakening of Prompto, who sat up and gave a huge yawn, blissfully unaware of what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Prom," Noctis began as Gladio carefully steered the boat to the waiting dock. Prompto didn't answer for a second-- even though he told himself he wouldn't, he was scanning the crowds at the pier for the telltale white dress and shining platinum hair. He felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he didn't see her and turned back to his friend, who was waiting for a reply with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah?" he replied sheepishly.

"Gladio and I are going to find Luna. She never responded to my last communication and we're worried. And before you ask, yes, I will be coming back to join you and Specs." Prompto rolled his eyes. He knew better than to be shocked by the fact that the Prince had read his mind.

"Be careful, okay? If she hasn't responded, someone may be stopping her."

Noct nodded and climbed out of the boat, but then turned back, indecision written all over his face. "Prom..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I have something to tell you later. It's nothing bad," he added hastily, seeing the look on his friend's face, "it's actually really good. At least, I think it is. I hope it is. Whatever. Anyway, I'll come find you tonight. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, your Highness," Prompto teased, and Noctis flipped him off, grinning, before taking off down the pier. As soon as he was out of sight, the blond's smile vanished, and he sat back down with a sigh. "Why does love have to hurt so much, Iggy? Why can't I just tell it to fuck off?"

"I mean, you could certainly try," the older man quipped, tying the boat to the post on the dock. "But I understand the feeling. Why don't we get some lunch, get your mind off of things? I hear there's a great bar around here run by one of Cid's friends."

 

 

 

Noctis knocked hard on the door of the Mayor's house, heart pounding in his chest. He hadn't seen Luna in years other than on TV or in the pictures Umbra brought to him on occasion. He had no idea what to expect, what kind of a woman she'd really grown into. Would she be taller than him now? Would she love him as much as she did when they were children? Would he love her that much in return is the real question, he mused dryly. A guard answered the door and allowed him and Gladio to enter. The house was lavish but minimalistically furnished, giving off the vibe of expensive taste paired with frugal bank accounts.

The men were escorted into the study, by far the most comfortable room they had seen, and there was the Mayor, a prim, proper older woman in a strict business suit. As way of greeting, she gestured to the window, where a tall, gorgeous young woman stood. Even though it had been years, Noctis recognized the trademark white dress of the Oracle and the spun gold hair wrapped in a bun atop her head. She, too, seemed to be scrutinizing him, finding the boy she knew in tousled black hair and rugged traveling clothes and piercing blue eyes. 

"Luna?" he asked hesitantly, and was rewarded with the most radiant smile he had ever seen. She opened her arms and he went to her gladly, feeling the familiar warmth and rush of fondness and love as he did. Her perfume smelled like the vast fields of forget-me-nots in Tenebrae and brought back memories of laughter and stolen kisses beneath the warm summer sun.

"You're okay," he breathed, clutching her like a lifeline. He felt her shoulders shake in small sobs as she inhaled the scent of him, sea salt and danger and the tangy musk of the Crown City imbued in his clothing.

"You're okay," she responded, holding him just as tightly. Pain wracked her body, an unwelcome reminder of the two pacts she had made and the third that was yet to come, but she pushed it aside and basked in her love for her Prince. "I missed you, Noct."

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you escaped. Thank you for all you've done, we couldn't have gotten this far without you," he gushed. In the passion of the moment, it seemed, he had quite forgotten his troubling feelings for his best friend, focused only on the glowing presence before him.

She smiled. Moments like this reminded her that he was younger than her, and had not yet fully grasped the gravity of the situation. "Come with me, Noctis. We have much to discuss."


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for the dinner, Iggy, but I'm really not feeling up to that tour," Prompto said apologetically as the pair boarded the gondola to head back to the main part of the city. 

"Are you sure? Cid said that Altissia at night is a sight no photographer would want to miss," Ignis said knowingly. The blond's face turned in the direction of the Mayor's mansion, scouring the distantly lit windows as if he would be able to see their inhabitants from here. Ignis laid a hand on his shoulder, briefly breaking him out of his thoughts. "Listen to me, Prompto. You have done all you could. You probably shouldn't have, but that's neither here nor there."

"I want him to be happy, Specs."

"Then let him decide for himself." Ignis' tone was firm and bordering on forceful, but his face remained gentle. Yelling would only ignite the rebellious streak that he knew and dreaded, and he needed the younger man to listen for once. "I told him his options, and it is not your place to remind him."

Prompto snorted and shrugged off his hand. "He has no options, Ignis."

"He could choose-"

"What he chooses means jack shit." He was almost shouting now and the gondola man averted his gaze, prompting both men to leave the boat and mercifully let him leave. "He could choose to live in Tenebrae as the world's most recluse hermit, and nothing would change about my situation. But he is going to choose her, he will always choose her. I don't know what I am to him now, but I'm sure as hell not the Oracle, or a country alliance, or a symbol of peace or rebellion. I'm me, one of the Crownsguard, his supposed best friend and nothing special."

"He asked if he was doing the right thing with the marriage," Ignis snapped, rapidly losing patience. "He clearly feels something for you, Mr. Not-So-Special, or he would never even think to waver in his duty as King of Lucis. He will choose what he wants to. You nor I can sway his decision, so stop moping about and enjoy your time here before we go back to almost being killed every ten seconds."

Prompto scowled. "Fuck you, Ignis. Fuck you." He turned and walked away without another word, leaving the royal retainer to throw his glove in frustration. It sailed over the smooth cobblestones and slapped against a leather-clad leg, earning a deep chuckle from the man attached to it.

"Kids these days have no respect," Gladio teased, picking it up and approaching with some caution. 

"Neither do you," he shot back to hide the bolt of simultaneous delight and terror that shot through him at the sight of the handsome, tired Shield. 

"Can't argue with that," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm exhausted."

"You look it. Our hotel is a little ways that way," Ignis replied, pointing down a side street without moving his body.

"Come with me?"

"I shouldn't."

"Please. You said no more, I'm not a creep. I just..." he faltered for a moment, looking a bit lost. Ignis waited with baited breath. "I just want to talk to you, okay? I have a lot that I need to say, and something tells me I might not get to say it later."

Ignis thought about it for a minute, chewing the side of his cheek. "Oh, alright. Lead the way."


	9. Chapter 9

Noctis and Luna reclined together on the white silk of her borrowed bed, talking about everything and nothing, basking in each other's company. Noctis felt warm and safe, a sensation he had missed dearly since the Crown City was attacked. Luna, however, had other things on her mind.

As Noctis spoke about one of his numerous adventures, Luna absently trailed one of her hands up his thigh, delicate fingers brushing softly against his skin like the lightest of feathers. She was curled up tightly against his chest, soothed by the strength of his heartbeat, and was mildly shocked when he did not respond to her touch as she expected. She let her nails dig in a little bit, curling around his waistband, showing intent in her gaze as he stopped speaking and stared down at her.

He swallowed hard, throat suddenly dry, and used his free hand to hold her wandering one still. He was also surprised at his body's lack of response. Maybe it was because he did not expect it from her? "What are you doing?" he asked calmly. She smiled seductively and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

"We will be husband and wife soon," she whispered against his skin. "Don't you think we should get a head start?"

He moved away slightly, just enough to remove her lips from his neck. "We have so many other things to worry about, Luna. I hardly think this is the time."

She sat up and pouted cutely, batting her eyelashes at him. "But, my King..." 

He had to restrain from shutting his eyes like a child as she slipped the sleeves of her dress from her shoulders, letting the silky fabric fall around her waist. She was proud of her body, toned and pale and perfectly supple. Her breasts seemed to glow in the moonlight streaming through the open window-- unknowingly, they had been talking for hours.

"Luna..."

She leaned forward and kissed him hard, excitement coursing through her and causing her to tremble. She guided his hand to her right breast, shivering at the warm, rough callouses on his palms. For a moment, they were still, a graphic painting in the silver light, before he pulled away entirely and put his head in his hands.

Luna stopped her advancement and sat back, passive neutrality slipping onto her face with the grace of a trained diplomat. Both of them could see that Noctis was not physically responding to her. She felt the prophetic power of the Oracle welling up inside her and, with the force of a train, she realized why.

"Noctis," she murmured, making him look up, which he immediately regretted.

"Do you love me?" Prompto's voice spilled from her throat, and she began to morph before his eyes, naked shoulders widening a bit and sinewy muscle replacing soft, pale flesh. In a heartbeat, it was Prompto half naked before the Prince, a smoldering look on his face that Noctis thought he would pay anything to see on the real one. Luna-Prompto ran his hand up Noctis' leg and the accuracy of the pistol-grip callouses on the slender fingers completely short-circuited his brain.

"Luna, stop," he said firmly, unable to find the energy to move and cursing his body for visibly betraying him.

She didn't, instead clawing her way up his body in her mirage, pressing warm, scarred skin against the rough cloth of his jacket, looking at him through green eyes tinted gold. "Do you love me, Prince?"

He shoved her away and stood up awkwardly. "I said, stop."

She dropped the illusion and pulled her dress back up, trying to suppress the flow of angry, humiliated tears threatening to spill over and failing. "Am I not good enough?" she demanded, voice breaking. "Are you not content with an Oracle? You have to choose a... an abomination?"

"That's enough!" he bellowed, eyes flashing violet with the power of Kings, and she fell silent. All at once she remembered that she may be older, but he was her King, and she had stepped far out of place. "I love you, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. I don't know what it is I have for Prompto, I'm still trying to put it together, but you have proved yourself tonight in a way I didn't think was possible for you."

She stared at him, wide-eyed, terror seizing her chest. "Noctis, I-"

"I can't marry you. Not in good conscience."


	10. Chapter 10

Outside the window, Prompto leaned back out of sight, hand pressed to his mouth to muffle the sound of his gasp and heart in his throat. He'd seen the entire thing, though he wished he hadn't. He had come up to the window to peek inside and see if Noctis was still there, not ready for the sight of Luna morphing into him, which had made him incredibly nauseous until he saw Noctis' reaction.

How he wished it really was his body pressed against the young man, hands roaming the same way, knowing what would happen if he did. Every word he'd heard rang in his head like the toll of a gong, almost distracting him from the booming voice of the Oracle as she began, unprompted, to give a prophecy.

"Prompto Argentum is not what he seems. His heart is pure yet his mind is a cloudy sky. He will betray you once and save you three times over. Do not trust his maker."

Prompto's heart sank from his throat to his feet and tears formed in his eyes. He would never betray his best friend, his Prince... not willingly, at least. His left hand's fingers wrapped around his right wrist, nails digging into the barcode in his skin hidden under the thick cuffs. Could he be used against Noctis? Could his very existence be the betrayal that Luna was talking about?

"I know your prophecies don't lie," Noctis said, pacing the room and running both hands through his hair. Luna's face was still blank, but her eyes blazed with power and rage. "But I know Prompto as well as I know myself. Maybe more. I trust him with my life, he would never betray me."

The door slammed behind him as he left, dropping the Oracle and the hidden youth into silence. Several minutes passed, neither party moving, before Luna heaved a heavy sigh. "Don't be a stranger, Prompto. I would like a word with you."

His heart nearly stopped and he hesitated a second before climbing in through the window, embarrassment written all over his face. Luna was terrifyingly beautiful in the swelling anger that crashed over him like a tidal wave.

"Do you love him?" she asked finally, in a tone as frosty as the glaciers of the North.

"Yes," he replied instantly, straightening up. "More than anything."

"Would you give anything for him? Die for him?"

"Without question or hesitation."

Her eyes blazed gold and stared into his. He felt like she was staring into the depths of his soul and learning everything about him that there was to know with that gaze. 

"I'm going to tell you something," she said quietly, eyes dimming back to normal. "You can't tell Noctis, he will try and stop me. You have to promise."

Her prophecy ran through his mind again-- would this be how she tricked him into a betrayal?

She seemed to sense his hesitation and gave a wry smile. "I can't be a part of prophecies, you're safe."

"I... I promise, then."

"Good, you're not as dull as I thought." Before he could respond to the insult, she plowed on, turning to the other window and staring out with laser intensity. "I am going to die before the week is out."

"Luna, what are you talking about?"

"The price of making sure Noctis' mission succeeds is my life. It is a reality that I have comes to terms with and it does not bother me."

"Why? Why are you not freaking out about this? You're the Oracle, the last one in your line. If you die-"

"It is my duty. I am destined to be the last Oracle, just as Noctis is destined to be the last High King. Besides, I am content to fulfill my destiny because I love him."

Prompto was sure his look of surprise was undignified and unsightly, but he didn't care. He took a step towards her. "I-"

"I have made two pacts, a third is to come in mere days. My body is failing me already and I know that this will, regrettably, be my last. I will die protecting him, and protecting you."

"You don't need to-"

"I have seen it, Prompto," she interrupted, turning to face him. Her anger was gone, replaced by a deep sadness and resignation. "There is no changing my fate or yours."

She sat in the chair, worn out, and Prompto crossed the room in a few steps to kneel before her and take her hands. "I beg you, please," he whispered, "please reconsider."

"And do what?" she asked gently. "Abandon my post as Oracle? Condemn Noctis to death, the world to war and darkness? No, I don't think so."

"Noctis needs you," Prompto said firmly, his hatred and jealousy long forgotten. "I can't watch him fall apart."

"That's why I'm telling you. He will try to fall apart as the King always has without his Oracle, but you can't let him. You need to make him remember himself and love him enough to force him to the end."

Prompto swallowed hard. "I... I don't know if you can."

She cupped the side of his face and offered him a weak yet radiant smile. "You love him as much as I do. That means you can do anything. Now go, he's looking for you. And remember your promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Ignis sat quietly on the bed, fingers clenching his jacket so hard his knuckles ached, and watched Gladio pace the room like a cat about to strike. The tension and anxiety between them could be cut with a spoon.

Finally, Gladio sat down next to the older man and began to talk.

"When I left a few weeks ago, I went to find Cor. Ardyn and Ravus fucked with my head, I didn't know if I'd be able to do what I needed to do. It's hard to protect the people you care about when you get your ass handed to you on a silver plate."

"Gladio, you didn't--"

Ignis' words were lost as Gladio talked right over him, as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"I had him take me to begin the Trail of Gilgamesh."

The air left Ignis' lungs in a rush and his eyes went immediately to the fresh scar on his friend's forehead. He'd refrained from asking about it before, but now it seemed so blindingly obvious. It struck him then just how much of a miracle it is that Gladio had come back at all.

"I've never fought so hard for anything, Iggy. It stopped being about protecting Noctis after the first test and started being about me, about proving to myself that I had what it took. But when I got to Gilgamesh... I failed. My own willpower wasn't enough to finish the job and he had me pinned to the floor in seconds. I would have been humiliated if I hadn't been terrified."

Ignis reached out and let his hand brush the burly man's leather-clad leg. He wasn't sure how to react to this, or where this was going, but Gladio was staring at the far wall with an expression that would tolerate no interruption. 

"He called me weak. I didn't really know what to say to that, he was right and I knew it. He said that a Shield needs another purpose besides protecting his King. And then he let me stand."

"Doesn't Gilgamesh kill those who fail?" Ignis asked faintly, and Gladiolus nodded. 

"Yeah, at least that's what I thought. But he let me stand. 'When all else has failed and your purpose is done, what more will you live for?' he asked. I didn't have a tangible answer, but Gods, I was angry. I told him that Noctis was the reason I was a Shield, and he said that may be true, but unless I had a Shield in some way, I would always fall."

Ignis took off his gloves and shoes and tossed them to the floor with his discarded jacket. The room had suddenly become almost unbearably hot. "What did he mean by that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Gladio admitted, running a hand through his hair. "My dad used to tell me stories of Shields who were so utterly devoted to their Kings in every way that their loyalty became obsession and drove them into madness. My mom saved my him from that a few times. Maybe that was it?"

"Maybe," Ignis murmured, lost in thought.

"Anyway, I told him I had something else to live for. He laughed in my face and told me that I couldn't live for it unless I could admit it to myself. And then he attacked again. But this time, when I fought... I thought of you."

There was a brief silence in which the two men stared at each other, one waiting for a reaction and the other speechless.

"I wanted to come back to you alive and in one piece. I wasn't going to die and leave you to wonder if I'd ever come back, and I sure as hell couldn't die without telling you how I felt. That determination kept me alive and gave me the strength I needed to defeat the Blademaster. I even used one of your moves since he told me I was all brawn and no brain. Turns out, he doesn't kill those who fail. He kills those who aren't worthy of their title."

Ignis' mind was a blur of racing thoughts and emotions that changed too quickly for him to process them. "I... Why didn't you tell me when you came back?"

"I don't have an excuse. You looked so relieved when I got back and I didn't want to make you worry so I just... didn't."

"Why are you telling me now, then?"

Gladio gave a half smile. "Who knows? Maybe it's because I have a bad feeling about this place, maybe it's because I heard what you said on the boat and wanted to make a point."

Ignis put his head in his hands, feeling incredibly overwhelmed. "I don't know what to say, Gladio."

"I'll take literally anything."

"Fine, okay. Fuck. I'm not okay with any of this. I hate the fact that you didn't tell me that I almost lost you, Gladiolus. You left with no context and I could have been waiting for you to come back for Gods know how long until Cor found us and gave us the bad news. I wouldn't have been able to tell you anything that's been in my head for weeks since you came back. I'm not okay with the fact that you're in love with me, and I'm in love with you, and our group is ripping apart at the seams. I'm fucking scared, okay?" 

The last was almost a shout to disguise the fact that his voice was breaking.

"I watched Regis lose himself over his wife's death. I watched my mother wither away after my father died. I can't, I won't, submit myself to the same fate. You almost left me with no one, Gladio. Imagine if you had died, what would I have done?"

"What you always do, Ignis. Power through it. Because I didn't survive those Trials to come back to you for nothing. I came back to make a point," Gladio growled. "You're so terrified of losing me that you refuse to let yourself have anything at all. I fucking love you, regardless of who is going to die first or whatever. If I lose you, yes, my world will be a whole lot less enticing. But I will get up and fulfill my purpose. Do you understand me? We all will die one day, and if you choose to live without what you want because you're afraid of that, then I can't help you."

The end of his statement was met with the slam of the bedroom door as Ignis stormed out and he sighed. He'd known this conversation would be hard, but it still hurt. He picked up the clothes from the floor and placed them neatly on the table next to the door, knowing that they would be retrieved while he was asleep. For once he felt how he imagined Prompto did, now that they were both faced with two very stubborn men.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment! Your feedback and/or suggestions are welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Altissia was growing colder. Maybe it was the fact that Prompto wasn't used to being surrounded by water, or that time was slowly waning into the deepest hours of the night, but he was colder than he could remember being and panicking.

Luna's words were still ringing in his ears as he searched the empty cobblestone streets for his best friend for hours, unconcerned with his own physical discomfort. He wasn't sure if his panic was because they were in an unfamiliar place or because the Oracle had terrified him. Part of him wanted to find Noctis and take him to stop Luna from her self-sacrifice, but the rest knew that he had promised, and breaking a promise to Luna would draw the wrath of the already-irate Gods.

"Noctis!" he called, peering down a dark alleyway near the center of town. Nothing but silence answered him. "Son of a bitch," he spat, slapping the side of the building in frustration. "For once I wish I hadn't meddled. Ignis was right, this was a mistake."

A noise from the town square snapped him out of his thoughts and he approached it cautiously, unsure of the crime rates in this unfamiliar country. He stepped out into the unblocked moonlight and saw a dark figure on its knees in the center of the empty square, shoulders shaking with sobs, barely able to hold itself up. It took Prompto's eyes a moment to adjust to the light but as soon as they did, he was sprinting to the figure.

"Noct," he murmured, and at the sound of his voice the Prince threw himself backwards, avoiding Prompto's outstretched arms and landing hard on his ass.

"Please don't touch me," he whispered, turning his tear-stained face up to the spiky-haired blond. "Please, please don't touch me. I don't know if you're real."

Prompto swallowed hard around his breaking heart and put his arms down, sitting beside Noctis slowly. "I'm real, Noct. I'm not Luna's illusion."

Noctis gave a hiccupping sob and buried his face in his hands. "Y-you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

As Prompto spoke, a faint breeze wafted through, and he could smell the faint pungent odor of alcohol coming from his friend. That would explain where he was for three hours, and also the tears.

"I told her no, Prom. I didn't want to touch her. I love her so much, I love her, I do, so why didn't I want to touch her?"

"I don't know," he replied simply, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I don't understand most of what I watched back there, or why I stuck around to watch it. I just... I had to find you and make sure you were okay."

"Why did she turn into you, Prom? Why did I want her... no, why did I want you to keep doing whatever the hell she was doing? She had the rough spots on your fingers perfect," Noct said through his tears. "Right down to the one on your trigger finger."

Prompto held up his hand and inspected it, curious. He'd never noticed the pistol-grip callouses on his hands until now, and he ran his thumb over the trigger finger patch, amazed that Luna had known they were there. Maybe she'd pulled it from Noct's memories?

"I have rough spots?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

Noctis nodded, alcohol making the movement exaggerated and almost comical. "They're just in a couple places, they're different on each hand because you use different guns..." His sentence trailed off and he stared off into space, blue eyes wide.

"Noct?" Prompto asked gently. No response. "Noctis?" He reached out and put a hand on the Prince's shoulder. The touch made him jump and he finally looked over at Prompto, still wearing a terrified expression. The teasing left Prompto's tone and he got up on his knees, putting both hands on Noctis' shoulders. "Noctis, what's wrong?"

"I... I think I know..."

"Know what?"

"I think I might be in love with you."

Prompto's heart jumped back into his throat and his hands, placed firmly on Noctis' shoulders, began to shake. "Noct, you're drunk. I'll let you tell me you love me when you wake up sober."

Noct shook his head and grabbed the blond's face, eyes still wide. "No, no, I've figured it out! That's why Luna turned into you, that's why I wanted to see that look on her face on your face, that's why I keep dreaming about you and called off my marriage and Gods, Prom, I think I love you!"

Prompto covered Noctis' hands with his own and sighed, ignoring the overwhelming joy he felt hearing those words. "Noct… I've wanted to hear you say that for years. But you're drunk. I can't-"

"I know every little thing on your body, Prom," Noct whispered desperately. "I know how different your callouses are and the freckles on your back and what constellations are in the ones on your face. I know about the cowlick you hide by spiking up your hair every morning and the tattoos that you hide under--"

"Noctis, stop," Prompto said firmly, and to his surprise the Prince did exactly that. "You are drunk. I'm flattered that you know me so well, and I want you to know that I love you and would do anything for you. But this is a conversation we need to have when you're sober and less traumatized."

"Okay..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your support! I'm pretty much letting this fic run away without me, even though I have a rough outline of what I want to happen. Better settle in, we're not even at the halfway point yet. I'm having too much fun fleshing out the characters and their motivations but I promise we will get back to the plot.

Am I sober yet? 

That was the first thought on Noctis' mind when he woke up to blazing Altissian sunshine. He sat up, flexed his fingers, and shook his head hard, testing for signs of slowness or dizziness. Nothing. "Prompto-"

A gentle snore interrupted him and he turned to realize that there was no one in the bed next to him. Somehow, he'd expected to wake up by Prompto's side, but the other side of the bed was crisply made. He peeked over the edge of the foot of the bed and sighed. His best friend was curled up on the floor, still in his fatigues, sound asleep.

 _"You're drunk, Noctis. You can tell me you love me when you're sober."_ Just what had he gotten into the night before?

"Prompto?"

The blond snorted softly and turned his face away from the sun. "Mmf."

"Prompto, wake up."

"Five more minutes?" came the mumbled reply.

"No, you need to wake up," the Prince laughed, reaching down to poke the freckled arm closest to him.

"Don't wanna," Prompto sighed, putting the pillow over his head in an attempt to drown his friend out.

"Okay, fine, I guess I don't have anything to say to you," Noctis teased, and his words had the desired effect. Prompto sat straight up, blinking groggily in the light, hand immediately going to his hair as his half-asleep brain struggled to process what was happening.

"M'awake," he yawned.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. Mostly. I think."

"Well, I'm sober now," Noctis began awkwardly, trying to avoid the piercing green eyes that searched his face. "And I guess I'm confused about what happened last night. It's all kind of a blur."

Prompto's energetic posture immediately slumped as he realized that he should have expected that much. Noctis was a lightweight and was rarely ever around alcohol anyway. "Right. Well, um..."

"I know what happened with Luna. I remember going to find a bar," Noctis clarified, "and then ending up in the middle of town. But after that... you said some things."

"Yeah? What did I say?" Prompto asked, trying to hide the bitterness in his tone.

"All I can remember is 'you can tell me you love me when you're sober.' So, I guess I have to ask... Did I say I love you?"

The blunt question came as a surprise and for a moment there was no answer.

"Yeah. You said you loved me. Well, technically you said you  _thought_ you were in love with me, but same difference. You also spouted a whole bunch of nonsense about how you know everything on my body," Prompto said with a fond half-smile. It was, he thought, the only time he'd ever realized how much the Prince paid attention when he wanted to.

"I mean, I do know everything on your body," Noctis joked, trying to lighten the mood. Why, oh why, could he not remember saying something this important?

Prompto snorted. "You were going off, man. Some shit about constellations in my freckles and how my hands have different callous patterns."

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You do have those things, though. I just didn't know that I knew that."

"How do you know about my hands?" Prom asked with genuine curiosity, holding one up to the light.

"When we spar and you beat me, you always hold out a hand to help me up," came the whispered, embarrassed response, "and the hand you hold out depends on which gun you're still holding."

They sat in silence for a little bit, both trying to find the words to say something to the other. 

"Do you love me?" Prompto finally asked, leaning his head back against the bed and facing away from the Prince. "I feel like, after all that's happened, I should at least know."

"I..." The truth was, Noct had no idea. He felt something, he knew that. A tug, a burn, the crackle of electricity, a whole host of things whenever he saw or spoke to his best friend. But this love was different from the kind he felt for Luna... if that even was love. Maybe it was fondness he felt for her, and love for the man on his hotel-room floor. The same fondness that made touching Luna as a woman so uncomfortable and foreign, and the same love that made Prompto's fireside kiss burn him from the inside out. Or maybe the reverse was true, and he was simply a confused adolescent with hormones that wouldn't quit.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I do have feelings for you. I think, maybe... I might be falling in love. But I don't think I know what real love is anymore. This whole thing with Luna's got me fucked up in the head right now, and all of this is happening really fast."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Don't stress yourself out, Noct. I'm not going anywhere. We have time to figure this out, I hope," Prompto replied with a smile. Maybe that wasn't the answer he'd wanted after listening to his drunken friend the night before, but it was perhaps the answer he needed. Patience is a virtue.

"I hope so too," Noct replied with a grin, reaching over to tousle the soft blond spikes poking over the edge of the bed. "We should probably get dressed and get going. Ignis has a tour of the city planned."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know that feeling when something totally takes over your life? Yeah, that would be this.

There was tension in the group that morning. It was the last day before Luna was to make her pact with the Hydreon, who was more likely than any of the other Gods to fly into an uncontrollable rage and try to kill Noctis, Altissia be damned. As a result of this knowledge, Ignis dragged everyone out of the hotel long before they wanted to be active and plopped them into a gondola.

"If we're going to be fighting here, we need to know the layout," he said quietly, as to not scare the man steering. He steadily avoided Gladio's unwavering gaze and instead focused on talking to the two younger men. "We should section the city into three quadrants, one for each of us, and work out the best routes for evacuating the citizens."

"There are four of us, Iggy," Noctis replied.

"You'll have your hands full protecting Luna and fighting back Leviathan, don't worry about getting people out," Ignis said smoothly, taking out a large map of Altissia and earning a whine from Prompto.

"C'mon, Specs, do we really have to go all over the place if you have a map?"

Gladio cut in swiftly and Ignis scowled. "You won't be able to look at a map while you're trying to help people escape and fighting for your life. This will make the process somewhat easier."

Prompto grumbled, but settled down and paid attention to the passing streets and canals. It wasn't long before his natural curiosity started to poke its head out and soon he was pointing to different buildings and statues, marveling at the architecture and design. "Can we stop for some pictures? Please?" he almost begged.

Ignis sighed. "Yeah, why not. Walking around will be good for us."

The gondola man was too happy to oblige, being somewhat scared of the lethal-looking figures in his boat, and waved aside payment to speed off into the sunshine.

"Hey Noct, why don't you sit on this guy's lap?" the blond laughed, pointing to a bronze statue of a man reading a book on one of the benches by the canal. Noctis shook his head, unamused.

"Wouldn't that be rude?"

"Since when are you worried about being rude?" Gladio teased, making everyone smile.

"Alright, alright, fine," Noct grumbled, trying to hide the twinkle in his eye, and he sat in the lap of the statue, throwing his legs over the arm closest to the water and his arms around its neck. Prompto burst into giggles and immediately found a spot to take the picture from. 

"Give him a kiss, your Highness," Ignis joked in spite of himself, and this time Noctis grinned before landing a solid peck on the statue's smooth cheek. The camera clicked and Prompto did a little victory dance.

"You're very photogenic when you're smiling," he joked. The Prince flipped him off and got up, still smiling.

"Fuck you, I'm photogenic all the time."

"Nah," Gladiolus replied, ruffling the shorter man's hair. "You're uglier than a behemoth when you're all grumpy. Have you ever seen your face when Ignis makes you eat your veggies?"

"Or when I make you do the dishes, Gladio?" Ignis butted in, feeling the tension between everyone ease with the laughter and warmth of the summer sun. "You're not so photogenic yourself."

His snark was greeted with a genuine, hearty laugh. "Oh really, Mr. Cranky Pants? How can we ever be expected to reach your level of permanent grouch?"

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose primly, feeling a faint flush at the tips of his ears. "Practice," he replied, and everyone laughed.

Prompto held the camera back up and pointed it at Noctis again, but was totally disarmed by the picture in the lens. Warm, soft eyes watched him and a fond smile drifted around his lips, accented by the sunshine streaming between the buildings and lighting him oh-so-perfectly. When Prom finally took the photo, he found that his hands were shaking.

"Hey, Prompto!" Gladio called, and he turned almost gladly, unwilling to think about the stuttering in his chest. Noctis turned as well, the image of those wide, innocent green eyes looking at him as if he were the world's greatest treasure burned into his mind.

Once Prom was properly turned, the burly man threw him a wink. "Get a photo of this, would you?" Before Ignis could ask, he found himself forcibly swept off his feet into a bridal-style carry, blinking with surprise at Gladio's smug, grinning face. He thought back to the RV, where Gladio had carried him inside that night. Was this what it was like?

His lack of fighting seemed to convince his partner of something and, with the clicking of the camera following close behind, he pressed a warm, chaste kiss to Ignis' lips, right there in front of everyone. Gods, how he wanted to kiss him back, but the whoops and whistles from the other two brought him back to reality with a bump.

"Put me down, you big oaf," he managed, but his face said something much different. Nevertheless, Gladio put him down, proud of himself. 

"I got it!" Prompto called, holding up a pair of instantly developed photographs. "I'll make another set so you guys can have them, these are going in my photobook for sure." And so, he thought, would that picture of Noctis, obviously the best picture he'd ever taken.

"Fuck it," Ignis sighed, watching the others glow with happiness. "Let's get brunch. We'll explore the city after we eat."


End file.
